Secrets in the Head's Dorm
by ninja Kim xo
Summary: The two top students are head boy and girl. Yes thats Hermione and Draco. Draco thinks he should play nice, and she justs wants to stay away from him. Will this long year of sharing a common room bring them to be friends? Maybe more? R
1. Many Changes, some good, some bad

Disclamer: I own nothing! i mean nothing...ok i think the plot but thats all...

Title: Secrets in the Head's Dorm

Chapter one: Many Changes

'Those eyes, that smile, and…that hair.' Were the thoughts of every girl of Hogwarts year 7 threw 2 that were running through their heads as a blonde haired, silver eyed, perfect teeth boy walked down the train. The boy looked back and smirked his signature smirk. Yes, that boy was no one other then Draco Malfoy. The guy every girl dreamed about being with, the guy every girl that wishes they were with. This guy was every girls dream, he was rich and extremely good looking. He thought he was on top, he thought he was the number one guy. That was, until he stepped that fateful step into the head and prefect compartment, to come face to face with the newest head girl that he was dreading. Hermione Granger. The girl he was facing had definitely changed over the last few years. Her once bushy brown hair was now sleek and straight. Her style changed extremely. Her once baggy clothes where switched for a much more fitting ensemble. She was warring a baby blue tank top that went longer the top of her tight fitting jeans. She was reading the Daily Profit when she looked up at the new head boy.

"Shut…Up! No way, you're the head boy? Well I should have known." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a log year." She muttered under her breath as Draco sat across from her.

"Well I knew this was going to happen. I guess we will be spending a lot of time together, right mudbl…" Draco started to say.

"Don't even say it Malfoy, well at least if you know what's good for you for the next year. I advise you to just sit down, and shut up for the rest of the train ride. Or at least till the end of meeting because, I will be finding my _real_ friends." Hermione said fuming.

"Well aren't you in a good mood? And I was thinking that you would be happy that you are head girl, especially because you are going to be spending your last year…with me." Draco Malfoy smirked then stood up and walked out of the compartment and came back in 10 minuets later followed by a few other very excited girls and guys in younger years.

"Okay, lets start before the train leaves." She was cut off by the giant steam powered train started moving, witched make them all jerk. The others all sat down and Hermione continued. "well that's just perfect. Okay, well let's begin anyways. I would like to start by congratulating you for excelling so greatly that you have been chosen out of every other students in your years. Each night, you will switch off duties such as patrolling the hallways and in case of emergencies, taking care of the younger years. I know that the other professors will be going over the other rules and regulations." She looked up at the others and she noticed all the smiles finished and they all looked nervous. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Because I am always there to help you."

"And I am here too!" Draco piped in.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you guys." She said back with reassuring smile. The others looked from both Hermione and Draco, and then started to head out the door to find their friends.

"Wow, they will be fun to work with this year." One brunette girl said while walking out.

For the next hour the two heads went over the plans for the prefects for the next two months. With many little bickering fights, and much name calling, they were finished and then both left the compartment looking for their real friends. Hermione found her compartment with Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting and talking about quiddich when she walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long. The stupid git Malfoy is head boy, so he had so idea what to actually do. I have no idea how I'm going to get through this year without killing myself…or him." She said sitting down next to Ginny.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad!" Hermione gave Ron a glare with daggers. "I meant you killing him, goodness Mione"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so stressed out…and we aren't even at school yet. This is going to be a long year." Hermione layed backwards and started to fall asleep when she was awaken by Harry telling her she should leave because the guys needed to change into their robes. They told her that she should leave or be scared seeing Ron's pale white butt in her face. She chose the right choice. She left and went to find her friends that were girls. On the way down the path, she ran into the head boy again trying to scare some first years. I guess he was trying to show off for some girl he saw walking by. Once she past, she found Ginny with Lavender and Parvarti in their compartment. They where already dressed and were talking about all the little adorable guys ad girls that are the new comers to their school. When she walked in they were silent and then screams were heard coming from Lavender and Parvarti. The two girls pushed her against the way and started yelling questions at her.

"Is he even finer this year then last year?"

"What about his hair, is it still hott?"

"Please tell me he's still filthy rich!"

Hermione broke in "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Well who do you think? Mr. Perfect! Draco Malfoy!" Lavender said.

"Oh, him…well I don't care about him really. I couldn't care less actually. I just have to get through one year with him, sharing a frikin' common room with him." She sighed and started to get dressed. At the thought of sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy, Parviti and Lavender squealed happily.

The train was pulling up into the station at Hogsmead. She was changed and was walking back to the head compartment. When she got there she walked in while Draco was changing into him own robes. Very embarrassed, she turned around and walked out the compartment and down the hall and off the train. She got into the closest carriage that was then accompanied by Draco.

"So, liked what you saw?" He smirked and sat down. The ride up to the castle was pretty short and they all got up there and walked into the great hall which was decorated with thousands of candles and gold plates and goblets that glittered the tables. The older years sat down and awaited the first years and for them to be sorted. Soon after everyone sat down a group of rather scared looking first years, that were about to be sorted into the four choices of houses: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Then, the sorting began with the hat; the hat was singing his sorting song. At that time, she was thinking about the living space she will be living in for the next year. She was wondering if the rooms were going to be big enough. Were there going to acculay be contact between the two heads.

The sorting song was done, and the sorting of first years had started. There were 2 new editions to Gryffindor and they looked as they were brother and sister. She smiled at them and went back to day dreaming about her new rooms.

The same was going on at the Slytherin table aross the hall. He kept looking over at the Gryffindor table, just wondering about what the head girl was thinking about. When he first saw her, this year, he definitely noticed her change. And he liked it. He couldn't be thinking that could he? Goodness…she was a mudblood, he's a pureblood. It would never work. He started thinking about his new room. He couldn't wait to see the room. He just wanted to know what it looked like.

After the sorting, he was walking up to the head table and waited for instructions from the professors. Hermione walked up to him and glared at him. He thought he should apologize once they got to their rooms. He wanted to have a clean slate for this year.

"Congratulations! You were the two top students in your year." Was the voice of Professor McGonagall "So of coarse you are chosen to be the head girl" Pointed at Hermione "and head boy." Then to Draco. "If you please follow me, I will show you to your new dorms. This way please" She took them out the great hall and up a few stair cases, down four hallways, and through two doors. They stopped outside a nice looking door with carvings of fire, dragons, and stars on one side and trees, sun and moon, and flowers on the other. The door was beautiful. The carvings on the door were the meanings of their names. "The door will open with a password of your choice. So please pick it now so I can show you to your rooms."

"How about 'Harry should die'?" Draco suggested.

"No! I will never pick that. How about something meaningful…like…" Sigh "Let's just have it 'Pumpkin Juice' and be done with it." Hermione protested.

"Fine, it's pretty lame but whatever."

"Okay, now that you have chosin your password, you have to touch the side of you meaning and say the password. Go ahead Mr. Malfoy, try it."

Draco placed his hand on the left side of the door and said "pumpkin juice" and the door unlocked itself and they let themselves in.

There was a gasp heard behind him from Hermione and, she was right. A gasp was needed at this moment. The room was beautiful. The common room was as big as the common rooms of their houses. There was chairs around a roaring fire and books beyond books around the room. On one side there were two doors. On the doors were the same carvings on the front door. But this time they were on their own door to show the owner of the rooms. On the right was Hermione's door and one the left was Draco's. Draco ran to his room and threw open the door. In the middle of the room there was a King sized bed with emerald green bedding. The drapes were the color silver. There was another fire in this room. On the mantle there were pictures of him and his friends. On the foot of his bed, his two trunks of clothes and books. The room was very inviting there was chairs and a desk for working.

On the other side of the wall a very excited Hermione was running around her new room which was just like Draco's but with Maroon bedding and gold drapes. Her fire was also roaring and her pictures on her mantle. Her trunks were also at her bed and there was a note on top of them. She picked up the note and started reading it. Draco read the note at the same time.

Congratulations,

I hope you like your new rooms, and please tell any of the staff if you need somting else to help you live a little better away from your friends. On that note, your friends can visit you anytime; they just have to come while with you. Or they just have to knock on the door.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

The two heads walked out of the rooms at the same time running into each other trying to open the last door on the other side of their common room. This one would have to be their bathroom. Draco, being a gentleman, let Hermione go in first. She let out a squeal of excitement and ran over the pool sized bathtub and the 100 faucets and turned one on and water came out. She was so excited about everything. She ran to the vanity, which had a mirror that was as big as the wall. The sinks were made of marble and the faucets of gold. By the looks of it, the school had gotten some more 'girly' things for Hermione, which she loved. She loved the make up and perfumes and soaps. Draco walked out of the bathroom while the many sprays of the different perfumes were in the air. He walked into the common room and noticed that McGonagall was still there.

"If you could please get Miss Granger, I will go over the rules of the room." She said.

He walked over the bathroom and opened the door and a cloud or smells came from the opening. He yelled into the room for her to come out. A second later she came out and the three sat on the chairs around the fire. She started her speech:

"Okay, I know you have heard this before, but I need you to set an example for the other students. You must have many meeting and we will give you the opportunities to have other social events such as parties and dances. The meetings that you must conduct will be held in this room. You have to have the criteria done for all prtroling of the halls done that night. Also in case of emergencies…" she stopped. "I'm sure you know all of this. I will stop here, it is getting late. I hope you like you new rooms. Again feel free to ask for anything you need, we are here to help." She stood up and bid them a goodbye and left.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then stood up and walked into their separate rooms with out saying anything to each other. Just not knowing that they had each other on their minds. They fiddled through their stuff putting things away, and fell asleep faster then you can say 'Alohamora'.

a/n This was a pretty good chapter for haveing writers block for like months! please reveiw! im looking for a good beta! sp just tell me if you would like to help me! yay!


	2. Fights and Lies

Disclaimer: I own only the plot…but! I would except the Harry Potter series from JKR anytime!

Im looking for betas so please tell me in a review and tell me if you would like to help!

Title: Secrets in the Head's Dorm

Chapter two: Fights and Lies

The next morning the two woke up to find the drapes open with a view of the lake and surrounding mountains. The room was washed in bright colors and the paint sparkled in the light. Hermione got out of her bed and walked out into the common room only in her red pjs and noticed a reading blonde boy sitting in one of the chairs around the fire. She just ignored him and walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. 20 minutes later she was done and dried her self off and changed into her school robes and started to pamper herself with the make up and perfumes. At that time, Draco decided to just change in his room and finish up the section in the book he was reading. He finished and walked over to the bathroom and walked in when Hermione was still in there. He stopped and turned to leave when a voice came.

"You don't have to leave, don't worry, I'll leave so you don't have to 'share the air with a mudblood' like me." She said coldly and she rushed past him. She ran to her room and closed the door, while Draco decided to quickly, but thoroughly, brushed his teeth and headed down to the great hall for some breakfast before classes.

Hermione came out of her room ready to go to breakfast when an owl taped on the window. She noticed it to be Draco Malfoy's owl and let it in. The giant owl flew over to Hermione and dropped the letter in her hand. She left it on the table and turned to leave when curiosity got the better of her. Then she shook her head and decided not to read it. She walked over the table that the letter was laying on. The return address was his Manor. She just wanted to see what it said, is that a crime? Well it is, but she decided to bring it with her and deliver it to Malfoy herself. She found him sitting with Crabbe and Goyle and handed it to him without a word. He looked at her like she opened it and read it.

"What did you do to it? If I find out that you went through my things I will, well I don't know what I will do, but you will be in trouble." Draco said trying to sound important in front of his friends.

"I didn't go through any of your stuff, I have no reason too. I just thought I was going to be nice and bring this down for you. I guess I could have just hid it and let you ponder why you never got your letter from your oh-so-innocent family." Hermione said losing her temper. She stormed off to the Gryffindor table and sat herself down in between her two best friends Harry and Ron. They noticed that she was in a bad mood already this early in the morning and was comforting her.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was reading the letter from his mother.

Dearest Draco,

I hop the ride to Hogwarts was well, and I am waiting for you respose telling me who the other head is. I am hoping that she is a pureblood so that you can maybe find that 'one true love' just like I found in my years at Hogwarts. We miss you already and I am very happy no know that I will be seeing you at Christmas. I will be sending you your package I know you look forward too. I know you love your freshly baked cookies.

I send love from your father and myself. We miss you so greatly, we wish that you didn't have to go to school so far from home. See you soon.

Yours truly,

Your mother and Father.

Draco closed the letter and placed it on the table and continued eating and when a bell rang through the school, He stood up and walked out onto the grounds for their first lessons of the day; Herbology with the Gryffindors. Hermione walked out down to the greenhouses with Harry and Ron to find the Slytherins waiting there too. They groaned then looking at their schedule for the day. Double Herbology. Wasn't that just perfect? When Porfessor Sprout came, she let them all into the room and everyone 'ooohhhhed and awwwwwed' at the plants around them. They saw many different plants they have never seen before in their years at Hogwarts. The room was covered head to toe in bright red and blue flowers. The lesson continued and two hours later the bell rang telling everyone for their next lesson. Hermione looked at her schedule and Draco at his. She was off to Arithamicy and him to Divination.

The bells sounded again another hour later and Hermione met up with her friends in the great hall at lunch. She insisted that she needed to go to the library to finish her assignment she had gotten in her last class. Knowing the Hermione they knew, they had just to let her go and not question her anymore. Noticing her leave Mr. Draco Malfoy left the hall after her without any explanation. He wished to talk to her and try to make a few things better for the rest of the year. He saw her going into the library and walked in after her. She saw him come in and find a row of books behind the table she was sitting at. She ignored him and started her essay from Arithmacy and couldn't concentrate when there were many footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Malfoy staring at her.

"Could you just be quiet Malfoy? I'm trying to finish this." She said in a whisper.

"Well could I talk to you? This is quite important." He said back in the same volume.

"Well I think it can wait. And accualy I don't care what you have to say, I just wish you to leave me alone for this year."

With that she walked out of the library leaving a note book behind. He sat down and just stared at it. He decided just to have a little peak in it. Bad choice. When he was flipping through the pages, Hermione walked back in after noticing she left something behind.

"Goodness! I can't believe you are that low and you would go through a girls book. What if there was something important in there that no one was soposed to see? What if you read it and you spread it through the school? I can't believe this! Give that back!" She yelled at him and got a loud 'SHHHHH' from the librarian. He looked up at her bewildered, and then smirked. He flipped through the pages again and then looked up at her.

"So there are secrets in here?" he said still smirking. "Well let's just have a look, shall we?"

"No! If you do, I will hex you so bad, that you ancestors will wake up from all the pain." She said with danger in her voice.

"Touchy, touchy. So you want it back? Well if you do, then come and get it." He said as he passed her and walked out the door. She followed him and saw that he was heading back to their dorm. "Come on granger, walk faster then that." He said farther up the hallway. They reached the door and he placed his hand and said 'pumpkin juice' on the left side before she got there. When she got up to the door she then placed her hand on the right and muttered the password. She walked in seeing him sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire with the book on the little table in the center. She walked up to him and took the notebook and glared at him before locking herself in her room. A few minutes later she came out and started for the door again for her next class. Draco tried to stop her by closing the door with a spell before she could step out.

"What was that for? I do need to get to my classes you know, just because you don't have classes doesn't mean I don't!" she said starting to get angry. "Now open the door this instant!"

"Not till you talk to me. I need to clear up a few things. I wish to start over and pretend like nothing happened." He said still sitting. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him.

"I can't believe you. First you steal my things, now you're trying to say 'nothing happened' over the past 6 years. You just want me to forget all the name calling and fights, just so you can check off 'your good deed of the day'? You're insane." She said.

"Well we do need to put some things into the past, don't you think?" he asked.

"I think that we should just leave each other alone and not talk to each other for the rest of the year and maybe, just maybe, we won't kill each other. Is that a plan?" she said as she was walking over to the door and pulling out her wand. "Alohamora" she muttered as the door flew open and she walked out leaving a speechless Draco sitting in the chair.

He next two classes seemed to go fairly quickly and she had dropped off her bag before heading down to dinner. She decided to bring Ginny along to show off her new room. She was hoping not to see Draco there, or anywhere. Ginny marveled at the room and bathroom with Hermione put her things away. Ginny followed her into her room and was very delighted with the rooms.

"Well I guess we are having a lot of sleep overs!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Of course. We should have it this weekend." Hermione said back as they were headed towards the door to go down to dinner. On the way down Hermione told her best friend about the day she was having with Malfoy stealing and locking her in her own common room. They laughed about it and by the time they got to the great hall, everyone was already eating and they found their places next too Ron and across from Harry. They all laughed about anything and the boys were just immature about everything and Hermione couldn't wait just to go upstairs to take a long bath. She was happy to say she was full after eating her plate's contents. She walked up to her room and went to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on about 20 knobs and soaked in the water for a half an hour. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and proceeded to her own room to change and start some homework at her desk. When she walked out into the common to see Malfoy and his friend Blaise sitting and talking about something. Blaise's black hair was shining in the fire and his brown eyes shot over to her. They went silent as she walked by. She just kept walking and left the two boys speechless and walked into her room and changed and finished her homework and fell asleep.

Out side in the common room the two boys were still sitting talking about random things. Then Blaise brought up what they had just seen.

"God, man! You get to live with her! I am so jealous, can I move in?" he asked Draco.

"I would say yes, but she's so boring, she wont talk to me. I have tried to start over but she wont hear of it."

"Well maybe you should apologize to her. I think that you help, don't you think?" Blaise suggested.

"Yeah, I guess, but I think I going to finish my homework. I guess you should go to your dorm, before it gets past curfew." He answered back.

"Okay, see you later man. Good luck with the girl." His friend responded before leaving.

Draco decided he would try talking to her again tomorrow. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. A few minutes later he exited the bathroom and went to his room. While he pasted Hermione's room he placed his ear to hear silence, with some movement saying that she was asleep. He went to his room and changed to his pj's and climbed into his bed and fell into a uneasy sleep thinking about how to apologize the next day.

'Why did she have to change?'

a/n: thanks for the reviews I guess lol only two but it is only a new story that not a lot of people know about…I guess I can get better. im still looking for betas...


	3. Anything for Attention

Disclaimer: I own nothing plot maybe…but that's all

Title: Secrets in the Head's Dorm

Chapter three: Anything for attention

Well, after a night of tossing and turning, Mr. Draco Malfoy rose from his bed with the same thought as last night. 'Really, why did she have to change? It's not her appearance, I could handle that. She always looked friendly with her friends. Well maybe that it, I'm not her friend.' He thought walking to his window. He did not want to go to class, yet it was only the first day. He drug his feet to the common room door and threw it open in a bad mood. The room was deserted and he shuffled his feet to the bathroom and knocked on the door and placed his ear against it. When he finally decided to go in, he took a long shower and when he got out. He heard a door shut out side in the common room. Thinking that it was Blaise, he left the bathroom in only a towel. When he walked out, he saw not Blaise but Hermione. She stood wide eyed and mouth open. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Then they lived happily ever after.

No! I'm just kidding! I would never do that. Okay, back to the story.

She stood wide eyed and open mouthed. She walked over to him and looked at him.

"Ew, put clothes on." She said as she walked past him. She walked into the Bathroom behind him and locked the door leaving a very surprised Draco standing in nothing but a towel. He went to his room and changed into his robes and left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

The Hall was filled with people eating breakfast and taking to friends. He walked over to an empty seat in between Pansy and Goyle. He looked down at is plate and pushed it away. He just sat there staring at the table and thinking about how he was going to talk to the very stubborn head girl. He sat there with his head on his hands. He was thinking of locking her in her own room and not letting her out till she talks to him. After that thought there was a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to see the pouting face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, what are you thinking about? Our future kids? Well I'm thing about the names now…what about Pansy jr. or what about Drake, after his father?" She said on and on. She continued her rant about some fictional dream.

Draco was not paying attention at all to the girl go on and on about her fantasies.

He finally placed some eggs and bacons on his plate, eating quickly and going to his next class hoping to see Miss Hermione Granger on his way to class. She was lucky; he got to class not seeing her on his way.

Evidently, she was on the other side of the school in the bright lights. She was in Care of Magical Creatures. She was very happy about that. But she was thinking. 'I guess I cant just hide from him. We do have a meeting next week, and we have to plan it.' She was thinking as Hagrid brought out the creatures of the day. She zoned out again and sat on a rock. 'I guess tonight I will talk to him, but if he even thinks that nonsense again of me just forgetting. God help him.' She sat on that rock for the rest of the class. She got up and walked along the path up to the castle and walked to her dorm. She had the next class off and decided to work on the next meeting with the prefects. She needed work schedules and protroling schedules. Getting up to the door she knew so perfectly now, she touched her side and said the password. She walked in and grabbed some parchment and started writing all the names down. The door opened and her come Draco Malfoy walking in. He stopped in the door frame and then walked in. He went to his room and placed his bag and came out to the common room again and sat across from Hermione.

"Okay, so Granger, I think we need to talk now. I am just going to come out and say it." There was a pause and an intake of breath. "I'm…sorry." He looked over at her and she was still working on the list of names and jobs. It looked like she never looked up at him. He taped the table and her head shot up and was a little scared.

"Goodness, you scared me!" she said taking out some ear plugs.

"Why do you have ear plugs in? Are you trying to ignore something?" he asked.

"Well actually, yes…you. I was trying to ignore you, because I am sick of all the things that you have done to me for the past six years, and I don't want to hear all the nonsense about me forgetting something never happened when it broke me down everyday." She said.

"What do you mean, 'broke you down'? You're the one who always exceeded. You're the one that was always on top. But I guess that wasn't good enough?" he said getting mad. "I think that you need to grow up and leave some things behind." He stood up and started circling her chair. Not noticing her putting the ear plugs back in. "I mean I can see you being mad if you were that no good Potter, but you're just his friend. I mean your smart and everything but I think you need to come back to earth and except my apology to we can all go to a normal life and work on the meetings. And that's another thing, I want to help with the meetings, you act like im not going to do anything to help. But acculay, I would if you just gave me a shot!" He just kept talking and talking. Hermione pulled out the ear plugs and saw that he was still talking and put them back in and rolling her eyes. "Are you lisening?" he yelled.

"No." Hermione stated and stood up and went back to her room and put her things away.

This was his chance. He had finilly decided he was going just to lock her in. He said a spell and the door clicked shut. She noticed the sound after taking out the ear plugs and placing them in a case on her desk. She walked over the door and tried opening it with her hand, then her wand, but the spell did not work. She pounded on the door and a voice came from the other side.

"Yes, Granger, I locked it. And I will not let you out until you agree to talk to me with no ear plugs. I insist. This is quite important." He said through the door.

"Fine! Just let me out! I do not wish to sit in my room all day I can not miss classes." She said back to the blonde out side her door.

He said a quick spell to unlock the door and she opened it and walked out and sat down next to the fire.

"Here, I'm all yours. Go ahead, try me." She said. "And make it quick" she added.

"Okay, well I would just like to start by saying something very important. I believe that it will help the rest of the conversation." There was a quick pause. He was expecting an answer, but only got a stare. "Okay, well, here it goes. I'm…sorry." He said and this time he got an answer. But this answer was not at all what he expected.

"I don't believe you. Whats in it for you? What? Are you going to try to be all sorry and get try to get to me this year, oh yeah, so you can check me off the 'all the girls I still need to seduce' list? I don't think so." She said then looking into the fire.

"What are you talking about? And that list is so last year. I think it was a bit immature." He said to her, she looked back at him. "I do mean I'm sorry. I don't want to be friends, I just want to be civil. Even if it is to a stupid Mudblood." He said that last statement quiet, but not quiet enough.

"Rictusempra" Hermione shouted. Draco was having a fit of laughter. "Don't you ever say that again. I don't even think it in front of me, or in front of anyone! Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head and she muttered the spell to stop. She walked out muttering something. All he could hear was "git…stupid…when I get my hands on him…pain." He was kind of scared of her for a little while. He did not talk to her and the rest of the week went by.

He woke up Saturday morning and decided to try talking to her again. Again, bad choice. Hermione had started her sleepovers with Ginny. He walked out into the common room not noticing a note that was under his door saying "Do not come out, Girl things going on." He walked out and screamed. The two girls screamed back at him. He ran back into his room trying to forget what he saw.

The two girls outside where laughing their heads off. I guess Hermione hadn't thought of any better revenge. Him walking on them doing Make-over. Yes, they had the normal movie green gunk on their faces.

He stayed in his room for a while and then cracked the door open and asked the girls if it was safe to come out. They told him he could come out, but if he stayed, they would start making overs on him. He took that as a threat and walked through the common room at a record speed. He was in the bathroom and out of the bathroom and back in his room within minutes.

The two girls just sat there and laughed all day and the poor 'defenseless' Draco that was locked in his room for the day. They decided to clean up the common room and invite him out. Maybe they could get some interesting facts about his friend, Blaise. Yes, little Ginny Weasely has a crush on his friend. Well Hermione was thinking, who can blame her. Yeah, Draco being the Slytherin King, Blaise the Prince. Who wouldn't like a prince.

After a half an hour of interrogation, there was no use, he was useless. Draco was being his normal self and was bugging Hermione greatly. They let him go down to lunch and decided to go down to lunch themselves.

At lunch, the two girls sat the end of the table. There was an interruption in the middle of their conversation. Hermione looked back to see the person to taped her on the shoulder. Her eyes met the eyes of Draco.

"We need to talk, like now. I am sick of all the hiding. I want to start over and I know that we will never be friends, I just wish to be civil and not want to kill each other." He said looking at her. "So what do you say?"

"I say, that you need to leave me alone. Today is a girls day, so unless your hiding some big secret, you should leave." Hermione said blankly back.

"Wow, you are really stubborn. But I don't give you that easily." With that he walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down and hit his head against the table making a loud thud and he laid his head there while everyone started at him.

The two girls left and decided to go out side and hang out at the lake.

"So why are you so mean to that Malfoy guy? Is he really that bad?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You have no idea Gin. He is the most insufferable git in the whole school and I think he needs to get a reality check. I know the way he thinks; he just wants all the girls in the school. But I am one girl he's not going to get and I am sure of that." She said shortly back.

"I was just saying. I guess I don't see him the same way? All I see is a guy who is trying to get you attention. I mean, if a guy ever did that for me, I mean go through a lot of trouble to talk to me; I would at least talk to him. See what he has to say?"

"I have, and he thinks he's going to make me just forget about all the tourchering he has put me though. I'm thinking that he put this on himself. I did not ask for him to be that rude. He was just talk way. The whole family!" Hermione said throwing a rock into the lake.

"Well I think if he is still going after you, I would give him a second chance. Hey, maybe it really is something important."

"Well…I don't…maybe…" she stammered back. "Okay! Fine! Tonight I will talk to him…are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not a princess with my prince" nudge, nudge "and I'm not richer then the queen. And, Harry still hasn't professed his love for me."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Later that night, Hermione went to Draco and told him she would talk to him. She sat down in a chair and Draco sat across from her.

"Okay, you have my attention."

a/n ok that chapter sucked! Please review! Please help me! I need betas! At least two!


End file.
